Santo Pecado
by Karii Malfoy
Summary: Serie de situaciones con los pecados capitales como eje. Dejemos que Malfoy se deje llevar por el pecado y que la causante sea dueña de una melena alborotada.
1. Lujuria

_**Buenas, esta es una serie de Drabbles con los pecados capitales como eje central… como no, de mi pareja favorita… Se me ocurrió mientras le sacaba la zanahoria a mi ensalada del almuerzo (como la odio) y escribí esto a toda velocidad en una servilleta…**_

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso le pertenece a Jo Rowling, yo solo me divierto un poco…_

_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_

_**Ángeles de nieve**_

**Draco PoV**

Parpadee una, dos veces para ver si desaparecía. Tragué espeso, la imagen no se iba y era tan perturbadora que resultaba irreal. Allí estaba yo, en medio de la sala de estudio junto con Theo y Blaise para terminar un ensayo para la vieja leona de McGonagall. Frente a nosotros estaba el trío dorado, junto como siempre. La comadreja, la ratón de biblioteca y el cara-rajada, que grupo más pintoresco (que se note el sarcasmo). Ya había terminado mi ensayo y levanté la vista, aburrido, buscando algo que hacer o alguien a quien molestar. Y allí bajo la mesa de enfrente, vi algo que nunca me imaginé, ni en mis más locas fantasías.

Granger tenía las piernas entreabiertas, no es que fuera mucho, pero era lo suficiente para admirar su ropa interior. ¡Y que ropa interior! Llevaba unas braguitas negras de encajes, de esas que salen en los catálogos de Victoria's Secret que tiene Madre en casa. No, no les explicaré porque reconozco ese tipo de lencería. El punto es que la verdad me cayó como un balde de agua fría, Granger había pasado de ser un castor sabelotodo asexuado, a ser una chica, una bastante deseable. Y allí estaba yo, como un idiota, viéndola. Lo peor es que ella no me ayudaba en nada.

Cuando levante los ojos, tratando de recordarme quien era la dueña de esas piernas y ese... interior, la muy descarada se mordía el labio inferior de una manera que me dio piel de gallina, muy concentrada en su ensayo, como no. Luego parecía indecisa con lo que debía escribir y comenzó a acariciar su cuello con la punta de su pluma, arriba y abajo (yo me afloje un poco el nudo de la corbata, sintiendo como la temperatura de la sala aumentaba varios grados)… y luego, sin previo aviso, humedeció sus labios, en lo que a mi me pareció cámara lenta, con su lengua sonrosada y hasta ahí llego mi cordura.

Me paré de golpe, metí mis cosas con apuro en mi mochila y salí como una tromba, sin siquiera despedirme de mis amigos. A situaciones desesperadas medidas desesperadas, y yo no confiaba en llegar a mi sala común en una sola pieza, así que cuando desde el gran hall divisé la puerta abierta, corrí hacia ella sin pensarlo dos veces y me lancé sin pensarlo en un montón de nieve.

Allí, boca abajo, con la cabeza enterrada en aquel frio acogedor empecé a maldecir todo lo que estuviese al alcance de mi pensamiento. A mis estúpidas hormonas, que permanecieron dormidas a causa de la estúpida guerra y escogen el día de hoy para joderme la vida. A Granger por provocarme así, sin importarme que sea una sabelotodo, mascota del maestro, mojigata e impura. A Padre por inculcarme creencias que me prohíben estar con quien quiera, como cualquier otro adolescente. E incluso a McGonagall por ponernos aquel ensayo por el cual tuve que ir a esa sala de estudio donde comenzó todo…

Y allí estaba yo, murmurando una sarta de imprecaciones sin dirección específica, hundido de cabeza en la nieve como un completo demente cuando sentí un crujir de pasos acercándose hacia a donde estaba yo…

-Niño, no hagas ángeles de nieve, te podrías resf… ¿Malfoy?

Su voz me golpeo clara y confundida. Levante la vista lentamente, encontrándome de frente con sus zapatos, luego sus medias blancas hasta justo debajo de la rodilla y esas malditas bragas de nuevo, atormentándome como una pesadilla recurrente… ¡Maldita sea!... Vi su rostro totalmente sonrojado por el frio y como de nuevo mordía su labio inferior nerviosa… tal vez pensando que necesito que me internen en San Mungo urgente, junto al inútil de Lockhart.

-No, no, no, NO… -definitivamente Merlín se ríe de mi suerte, que alguien me haga un_ avada_, por piedad-.

_**En serio, soy muy joven para morir… dejen que al menos disfrute mi primer día de la madre XD**_

_**¿Me merezco un avada?**_

_**O ¿tal vez un review?**_

_**Hasta la próxima,**_

_Karii Malfoy_

…_travesura realizada_


	2. Ira

_**Ya sé, ya sé… me merezco varios **_**crucios**_** por haberme tomado tiempo para escribir… La verdad me concentré en mi otra historia **_**'Alguien tiene que ceder' **_**y no tenia ideas para está… para compensar, prometo subir el próximo chap a más tardar mañana, ya le faltan solo los toques finales… disfrútenlo…**_

**_Ah! Gracias por dejar reviews a Ana Belen, Kelablack, klly, silviota, caro, aridenere, Naty- y Aby-Penita... sorry por actualizar tan tarde..._**

_**Disclaimer:**__el Potterverso es de Jo, yo solo lanzo__** imperius **__a diestra y siniestra ;)_

_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_

**Nunca le hagas cosquillas a un Dragón dormido**

**Draco PoV**

Abrí los ojos lentamente, adaptándome a la claridad. Los rayos del sol inundaban el lugar… un momento, en Slytherin jamás entra el sol, las ventanas dan al lago. Eso quiere decir que no estoy en mi habitación. Me estiro un poco y siento un cuerpo cálido acurrucado junto a mí. Una chica. Una que huele a lavanda y chocolate. Solo conozco una chica que huele así. Solo Granger huele así.

¡Granger! Estoy durmiendo con Granger. ¡No! No puedo recordar nada. Granger está durmiendo conmigo y lo último que recuerdo es estar mirándola desde la nieve. Definitivamente Merlín me mira desde arriba y se ríe. Grrr.

-¡Por la peluca de Merlín!

-Shh Sr. Malfoy, va a despertar a la Srita. Granger –me dice Madam Pomfrey, la enfermera, mientras se asoma a mirar.

¡Bingo! Estoy en la enfermería-.

-¿Qué hago aquí? –Pregunto medio grogui-.

-La Srita. Granger lo trajo ayer con fiebre alta. Por favor, hable más bajo, la pobre se quedó hasta tarde cuidándolo. Merece dormir un poco ¿no cree?- si claro, como si fuese tan normal que una Gryffindor duerma abrazada a un Slytherin.

La vieja enfermera se va, asegurándome que regresa más tarde, cuando Granger despierte.

Aún no supero que justo Granger este durmiendo tranquilamente, abrazándome como si fuera un oso de peluche. Uno muy guapo, por cierto. La miro, tratando de verla por primera vez, no como la amiga de Potter, o la sabelotodo, o la castor de biblioteca, sino como _alguien_. Y ella es alguien linda, muy, para mi desconcierto.

La melena castaña, de cerca es brillante y suave, ya no se parece tanto a un arbusto. Su cara es muy bella, de rasgos regulares y suaves. Cejas arqueadas, largas pestañas y unos grandes ojos pardos, que sé que se ocultan bajo los parpados cerrados, de mirada vibrante y cálida. Su nariz es pequeña y respingona, salpicada por unas cuantas pecas mieles. Y la _boca_ es pequeña, pero de labios gruesos y rojos, tan apetecibles como fresas frescas. Su piel parece bañada en miel y es solo una invitación a tocarla y besarla… Argggggggg… malditas erecciones matutinas… y maldito no saber si esto es lo usual o me lo causo Granger…

Y allí seguía yo, mirándola como un oligofrénico, cuando ella despertó. Primero me miró desconcertada; pero al cabo de uno o dos minutos, en que pareció despejarse, su mirada se tornó amenazante… esperen un minuto, también me amenazó.

-Aléjate de mí, Malfoy –gruñó, y de una manera retorcida su tono de voz me pareció sexy- si no quieres que libre al mundo de la plaga de tu descendencia con un _sectum-sempra_ y un par de _evanescos_.

¡Wow! Está chica si que da miedo (y aún así está sexy)… pero los Malfoy fingimos no acobardarnos, por mucho que parezca peor que Voldy en sus días, así que la enfrenté.

-Si me das mi brazo de vuelta.

-¿De que hablas? Idio…

Pero pareció darse cuenta de que estaba recostada en mi hombro, sobre mi brazo y se puso roja como una grana. Adorable. Oh, por la caja de dientes de Merlín, ¿cuantas veces he tenido esos pensamientos incoherentes hoy?... bueno, la cosa es que la pobre desvió la vista y trato de sentarse, pero yo se lo impedí, sujetándola con mi brazo libre.

-¿Qué demo…

-Además… tu fuiste quien aprovechándose de mi inconsciencia se acostó en mi cama, no al contrario –su cara era un poema-.

-Suéltame –esta vez su voz salió en un susurro-.

-¿Las palabras mágicas? –puse mi sonrisa Malfoy (marca registrada).

-Por favor… -susurró de nuevo, con los ojos cerrados, muy, muy cerca de mi-.

El roce de su aliento en la piel de mi cuello mandó oleadas de calor por mi cuerpo. Sentí mi corazón acelerarse a la velocidad de una _snitch_, mientras en mi cabeza una palabra resonaba una y mil veces: _bésala_.

Salvé la distancia entre nuestros labios, saboreándola, y la apreté más contra mi cuerpo, perdido como estaba en las sensaciones que me causaba besarla, a ella, y que además me correspondiera el beso.

_Pafff._

La cachetada me trajo a una realidad en la que sus deliciosos labios no estaban pegados a los míos. Ella había despertado del trance y había logrado liberarse de mis brazos. Me observaba estupefacta parada junto a la cama.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! TU… TU… tu, hurón desteñido con síndrome de Casanova, atrevido, cretino, imbécil…

Y se alejó furibunda y farfullando algo que se escuchó como "_pero como besa el condenado_", yo solo sonreí.

_**Le pedí prestado el paraguas rosa a Hagrid…**_

_**¿Para qué? Para protegerme de la lluvia de tomates…**_

_**Seguro que me hago una buena ensalada…**_

_**Cambio Dracos por reviews…**_

_**Hasta la próxima,**_

_Karii Malfoy_

…_travesura realizada._


	3. Vanidad

_**Lo prometido es deuda… aquí está el tercer chap de esta locura que se me ocurrió sacando las zanahorias de una ensalada… aprovecho para promocionar mi otro fic (jajaja) "**_**Alguien tiene que ceder**_**" péguense una rodadita XD… Bueno, volviendo a este chap, espero que lo disfruten… Prometo actualizar ASAP...**_

**_Gracias por los reviews a Aby-Penita, Angy Malfoy Cullen, Pottercita007 y Moshina!!! _**

_**Disclaimer: **__lo dicho, el Potterverso no es mío :snif: pero disimuladamente me llevo a Draco a un salón en desuso…_

_J__uro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_

**Vanidad tienes nombre de… ¿Malfoy?**

Otra clase de herbología, otro tormento. Está chica se me aparece hasta en la sopa y no puedo evitarlo. Estamos en todas las clases juntos, todas. Además la veo a la hora de las comidas y cuando duermo, la sueño. Patético. El karma es ruin y cruel conmigo. Y hablando de la reina de Roma… ahí viene ella acompañada del par de imbéciles y la lunática (que está buenísima, todo ahí que decirlo). Y yo me pongo a mirarla como un oligofrénico sin dignidad. Menos mal que a esta clase vengo con Theodore, que si fuera Blaise…

-Draco… Draco… -me llama mi amigo en repetidas ocasiones.

-¿Qué quieres Theo?

-¿Qué miras con tanta atención? Traes una cara de idiota.

-…

-Ya, no te enojes. Solo me aseguro que no mires a Lovegood, es mía.

-Bfff, si no te da ni la hora… además no miro a la lunática.

-Y dudo que estes mirando a Potter o a Weasley… si fueras gay, seguro que te gustaría yo, soy el más guapo… -lo miro amenazante y al parecer capta el mensaje- eso nos deja a… Granger… ¡Granger! ¿Te gusta Granger?

-Publícalo en el Profeta, es más rápido…

-Oh, Merlín, cuando Blaise se entere…

-No se va a enterar si sabes lo que es bueno, Nott.

Y dicho esto continuamos nuestro camino hasta el invernadero tres, sin quitar mi mirada de la prefecta perfecta de Gryffindor que lleva semanas quitándome el sueño. Apenas entramos noto que el lugar está organizado de una manera distinta a la usual. Mesas de trabajo en pares en vez del mesón común para todos. Theo y yo ocupamos una. Granger y la lunática ocuparon la mesa junto a la nuestra y así se fueron formando las parejas. Pero entonces entró la profesora Sprout.

-Chicos, debido a una orden de nuestro querido director, las parejas han sido ya asignadas para lograr que las casas se unan entre sí.

Y comenzó a nombrar las parejas. Theodore hizo mala cara cuando lo juntaron con el imbécil de McMillan, pero fue peor cuando Lovegood se sentó junto a Pucey, de nuestra casa, que enseguida comenzó a flirtear con ella.

-Y Granger con Malfoy…

Uff. Lo dicho, el Karma. Ella, que ha estado parada desde que reubicaron a Lovegood se acerca a mi mesa con cara de molestia. Se ha quitado la túnica y la corbata, seguro que por el calor y la humedad que hace aquí. Y yo no puedo evitar rememorar el sueño que tuve anoche, en el que la arrinconaba en la biblioteca y ella gemía mi nombre. Oh no, no debo pensar eso, tengo que pensar en otra cosa… Severus en tanga narizona, agh, que asco. Al menos ya no estoy pensando en Granger y yo en situaciones pecaminosas, pero es que justo ahora se ve como en mi sueño. Basta pequeño Dragón, que la presa se asusta. Al que demuestra el hambre… no come. Cierro los ojos y cuento hasta diez. Cuando abro los ojos ella está mirándome como si yo estuviera demente o algo.

-Malfoy, llevo cinco minutos diciéndote que te coloques los guantes para comenzar a podar las orquídeas carnívoras –y yo me quedo embobado en sus labios- eh, Malfoy, despierta… hoy estas muy raro.

-Nada de eso, Granger, y por favor deja de mirarme, yo sé que soy lo más sexy del mundo y que te mueres por besarme de nuevo, pero me pones nervioso –la oigo gruñir y pone un puchero, Morgana, esta mujer quiere matarme, al menos he logrado que se sonroje, oh si-.

-En tus sueños, Malfoy –y ahora sabe _legeremancia_, esto es el colmo-.

-Acéptalo, te mueres por encerrarte en un escobero conmigo –repongo y ella desvía la mirada nerviosa, parece que di en el clavo, ¡yay!-.

-Antes muerta que sencilla… (N/a: perdonen mi lapsus momentum pero **debía** ponerlo XD)

Vale, con ese comentario me calló. Y así continuamos la clase. Ella trabajando y yo tomando apuntes. De repente mi brillante cerebro se ilumina con la luz de un centenar de candelabros y una idea gloriosa inunda mi cabeza. Arranco una esquina del pergamino y escribo una nota, que luego colocó dentro de su cuaderno de Runas Antiguas… Oh si, comienza el juego.

_Mujer de cabellos alborotados:_

_Necesito hablar urgentemente contigo. Es cuestión de vida o muerte. Nos vemos en pasillo del séptimo piso a las diez en punto._

_El rubio natural más guapo que ha pisado Hogwarts,_

_D.M_

Ahora solo me resta esperar.

_**¿Y bueno? ¿Como está el pronostico del clima?**_

_**Lluvia de tomates… pero que no estén muy maduros…**_

_**Y que también caigan reviews…**_

_**Hasta la próxima,**_

_Karii Malfoy._

…_travesura realizada._


	4. Codicia

_**Han pasado eones, y estoy segura que me merezco un par de dolorosos **_**crucios**_** por tardar tanto. No tengo excusa, apesto y me quede sin musa. Por fin ella apareció y se digno a inspirarme para este chap que esta medio raro, pero en fin es un chap. A los que también leen **_**Alguien Tiene que Ceder**_**, pronto actualizo, lo prometo.**_

_**Aclaro, esta historia es post-guerra. Algunos volvieron a hacer su último año, así que comparten clases con los de grados menores. Bueno, ya los dejo leer.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__si yo fuera JK lo hallaría la manera de que Draco y Hermione quedaran juntos._

_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_

**Chap-stick y Veritaserum**

-¡Maldición! No me la puedo sacar a la leona de la cabeza –estoy en mi sala común con Theo y Blaise, masticando mi frustración-.

-¿A quien? –Pregunta Blaise, con cara de confusión-.

-¡Pues a McGonagall! –Repongo al borde de un colapso nervioso-.

-Circe, Draco, no sabia que te gustaban las veteranas… -definitivamente este chico es más cerrado que un coco-.

-Serás idiota, Blaise, no me puedo sacar de la cabeza a la Granger –me apiado de él y le explico- necesito hacer algo al respecto.

-Bueno, debemos aceptar que la condenada está como quiere, -lo miro sin poder creérmelo mientras el sigue hablando babosadas- a pesar de que se empeñe en no regalarle al mundo la gloria de verla ligera de ropas, todos sabemos que tiene un cuerpo de infarto y una boquita…

A continuación, con un suave movimiento de varita, mi amigo moreno termina bocabajo, colgando de una pierna, obra de un limpio _Levicorpus_. Severus es un excelente maestro. Theodore levanta la vista de su libro, ahoga una risa y silencia a Blaise, para poder seguir leyendo sin interrupción. Yo decido que he tenido suficiente y me largo de las mazmorras.

Granger hace aparición, su cabello esta levemente cubierto de nieve y saca de un bolsillo un tubito pequeño, que a continuación se lleva a los labios. Lo guarda de nuevo y sonríe satisfecha, siguiendo su camino hacia las escaleras. Merlín, quien fuera aquel tubito misterioso. Cerca de ahí pasa el enano lamebotas que siempre anda detrás de Potter con una cámara, él es un sangre-sucia, tal vez sepa lo que es aquel artilugio que hace feliz a Granger.

-¡Ey! ¡Tú! Pigmeo… -lo llamó antes que se escape-.

-¿Me hablas a mi, Malfoy? –me responde le chiquillo, con un deje de incredulidad en la voz, claro, yo nunca le hablo a ningún Gryffindor (los insultos no cuentan) y menos, a los de años inferiores.

-No, cerebro de moco, ¿a quien más?

-Me llamó Creevey, Colin Creevey, para tu información –Merlín, me tendré que armar de la paciencia que carezco-.

-Por mi te puedes llamar calabazo, me da igual… Necesito que me digas que es lo que se llevó Granger a la boca hace un momento… un tubito…

-Un chap-stick… -me mira confundido –es para humectar los labios ¿para qué querías saber?

-No es de tu incumbencia –le digo y me aparto del niñato- y si alguien se entera de que tuvimos esta conversación, ten por seguro, Creevey –hago una pausa teatral para enfatizar lo que le voy a decir- que te buscare en cada lugar, bajo cada roca y luego te haré barbacoa para Calamar Gigante, entendido.

El pobre chico asiente, y pone pies en polvorosa, fuera de mi alcance. Vaya, ahí está la valentía de los Gryffindor.

***

Granger es un blanco fácil de localizar. Cuando no está con Potty y/o alguna de las comadrejas corre a la biblioteca. Y allí esta ella, sentada en el lugar más alejado, rodeada de libros. Debo admitir que se ve tierna cuando lee. Haciendo muecas y pucheros, mordiéndose los labios. Ugh, otra vez estoy cursi. En fin, me he decidido a molestarla un poco antes de nuestra reunión de esta noche, solo para divertirme. Me acerco a su mesa sigilosamente, como solo las serpientes sabemos hacerlo. Ella parece ignorar mi presencia. Cuando estoy a punto de revelarme diviso algo sobre la mesa de trabajo. El chap-stick. Murmuro un _accio_ y me voy de la biblioteca tan rápido como mis piernas me permiten.

***

Van quince minutos. Quince jodidos minutos. Estoy tan impaciente que comienzo a parecer un león enjaulado. Pff. Yo, un león, si claro… y la paranoica de Trelawney ve el futuro.

Morgana, no sabia que Granger era de las impuntuales. No me hace nada de gracia que me tenga esperando.

Pasos, más vale que sea ella. Mejor me oculto, por si resulta ser el squib sádico ese, Filch y su gata psicótica. Se los juro, esa bestia me pone los pelos de punta (La Sra. Norris, no el cuidador), si no fuera por el asco que me produce, hace años la habría pateado hasta el bosque prohibido con la esperanza de que alguna de las criaturas que lo habitan se la comiera, seguro le daría indigestión.

Bueno, al final resulto ser Granger. ¡Granger! ¿Qué lleva puesto? Por todos los magos, esa chica me va a matar. Lleva una camiseta de Quidditch de Gryffindor que apenas le llega al inicio de los muslos, viene descalza y con el cabello atado en una trenza absurdamente larga, tanto que la punta toca su torneado, sexy y perfecto trasero, quien fuera trenza… tierra llamando a Draco, te fuiste hasta Plutón rubiito, has ido a parar al ex planeta y de paso has inundado el castillo con tus babas. Mejor me limpio y digo algo, que Granger va a pensar que estoy mal de seso.

-Viniste –otra prueba de mi pobre salud mental eso de aclarar lo obvio-.

-No Malfoy, todavía estoy en la torre Gryffindor, esto es un holograma –me esperaba la respuesta sarcástica, después de todo Granger es Granger, no dejaría pasara algo así-.

-¿Un Holo-qué?... olvídalo, pero quiero que te quede claro que no me gusta que lleguen tarde –soy un Malfoy, después de todo- pero te perdonare esta vez.

-¡Oh! Su alteza, es usted tan misericordioso –Circe, que se ve sexy cuando usa ese tonito- ¿me puedes decir, por la diabetes de Dumbledore, por qué carajos me citaste aquí?

-Que genio… La cosa es que quería hablar contigo a solas… así que, adelante.

Frente a nosotros se materializó una puerta y yo, como el caballero que soy, la dejo pasar a ella primero. Ella me mira con el ceño fruncido pero no dice nada y entra a la sala de menesteres, yo entro inmediatamente después que ella y cierro la puerta, que desaparece de inmediato. La sala se transformo en una pequeña estancia con sofás de apariencia cómoda, una chimenea imponente y altas ventanas por las que se cuela la luz de la luna. Granger se sienta en uno de los sillones que esta frente a la chimenea y acerca las manos y los pies al fuego, para entrar en calor.

-Muy tonto de tu parte, venir descalza y en esas fachas –señalo, después de un rato en silencio-.

-No quería levantar sospechas si no me quitaba el uniforme o me ponía otra ropa –espeta con rabia- no se tu, pero yo comparto habitación con las mayores chismosas de Hogwarts y no quería darles material para chisme.

-Entiendo… pero ¿en serio duermes en esas fachas? –Digo, señalando su atuendo- y Potter no halló una manera más delicada de marcarte como de su propiedad –la camisa de Quidditch era obviamente de cara-rajada, ya que viene marcada con su nombre, una oleada de celos me inunda-.

-¿Algún problema con eso?, Malfoy –me responde, a pesar de que esta más roja que el cabello de un Weasley- además, a pesar de la creencia popular, Harry y yo solo somos mejores _amigos_.

-Si, si, lo que sea –a mi realmente no me molesta que ande por ahí exhibiendo ese par de maravillosas piernas- quería hablar contigo sobre lo que ocurrió en la enfermería.

-Ah… mmm… eso…

-Ehhh… si… pues… yo… esqueestabaalucinandoporlafiebre… si… si…

-Mira tarado, a mi no me vienes con eso –wow, a pesar de que lo dije todo de un tirón me entendió- quiero que dejemos las cosas claras y por eso traje esto.

Con un movimiento de varita hace aparecer una botellita de _veritaserum_, seguro. No olor. No color. Estoy perdido. Merlín, ayúdame.

-¿No crees que esa es una medida un poco drástica?

-No…

-Yo no tomaré eso a menos de que tú también lo hagas –seguro que no va acceder, que alivio-.

-Esta bien, no tengo nada que temer –esto es una pesadilla, empiezo a hiperventilar y a sudar frio mientras ella da un trago de la botellita y luego me la pasa-.

-Tu turno…

***

Después de las preguntas bobas, para confirmar que la poción hace efecto Granger se aclara la garganta y pone un gesto solemne. Me preparo psicológicamente para pasar la vergüenza de mi vida y respiro profundo.

-¿Por qué me b..besaste? –Titubea un poco y se sonroja-.

-Porque estabas tan cerca… y te veías tan linda… y yo sabia que esa oportunidad no se iba a repetir… -maldita poción, no pude contener mi lengua-.

-Pero, ¿no te da asco que yo sea una sangre-sucia?

-No realmente, la guerra me enseñó a las malas que solo nuestras acciones nos hacen mejores o peores que las otras personas… aunque yo siga siendo más guapo, más listo, más rico y un largo etc.

-Tu ego es real, por lo que veo… aún así, llevamos tres meses de clases y nunca habías manifestado interés en mí ¿por qué ahora?

-Porque vi tus bragas, fue sin querer, lo juro… no te sonrojes, te hacen ver sexy… pues, las vi… y me fije en que eras una chica y no solo la amiga de Potter, o la sabelotodo… y eres diferente a las demás –ella se tapa la cara con las manos, visiblemente avergonzada- ¿te gusto el beso?

-Fue le mejor beso que me han dado –se tapa la boca con ambas manos y abre desmesuradamente los ojos… oh, si, esto me empieza a gustar- ¡Hey! ¡Yo soy la que hace las preguntas!

-Con que el mejor… -me llevo una mano a la barbilla, fingiendo profunda meditación- ¿con quien más te has besado?

-Ufff, no llevo la cuenta –Morgana, no me esperaba esa respuesta- un par de chicos Muggles, Oliver, Fred, George, Justin, Ernie, Harry, Ron, Theo, Viktor y tú… bueno, esos son los que alcanzo a recordar.

Parpadeo un par de veces, sorprendido. Quien no conoce a Granger que la compre. Esta es la supuesta Prefecta Perfecta, Princesa Gryffindoriana, yo-no-rompo-un-plato. Sacudo la cabeza y la miro, como si la viera por primera vez. Ella elude mi mirada y se sonroja.

-Bueno, al menos eres virgen… -oops, dije eso en voz alta-.

-Pues si, lo soy –me mira de nuevo y tiene una sonrisita tímida- supongo que tu no.

-Supones mal, nunca he ido más allá de caricias y eso… me estaba guardando para la indicada –ábrete tierra y trágame, acabo de decir lo que acabo de decir… adiós a mi prestigio-.

-Eso es lindo… inesperado, pero lindo.

Y si, la suerte al fin se pone de mi parte. La chica Gryffindor más elusiva en el amor, me besa, suavecito en principio, pero después parece poseída por una pasión desenfrenada. Si, si, oh si.

-¡TU!

-¿Yo?

-Tu boca sabe a chap-stick, de cereza… MI chap-stick de cereza desapareció _misteriosamente _de mi mesa de trabajo esta tarde.

-Eh, si, ese fui yo… pero solo tenía curiosidad.

-Y por eso te lo comiste… por si no lo sabias, idiota, se unta en los labios.

A decir verdad, verla lanzar chispas me excite más de lo debido y termine aprisionándola contra la pared, besándola como si mañana no existiera. Pronto ella comenzó a corresponder y entre beso y beso trascurrieron varias horas.

-Bueno pues, hasta mañana.

-Granger, antes que nada… creo que te queda mejor el verde.

Y antes de que ella se de cuenta que reemplace sus camiseta de Quidditch (que era muy Gryffindor y muy de Potter, que asco) por la mía propia, corro como un desquiciado rumbo a las mazmorras con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡MALFOY!

_**Ya, por favor, no me maten…**_

_**Perdonen también las sandeces…**_

_**Crucios o Reviews???**_

_**Hasta la próxima,**_

Karii Malfoy

…_travesura realizada._


	5. Envidia

_**Volviiiiiiiiii. Creo que estoy superando mi bloqueo. Se debe en parte a que casi salgo de vacaciones y en parte a mis hormonas. Espero me disculpen, pero entre el trabajo, mi hijo y la Universidad, apenas si tengo tiempo de respirar, y menos de escribir en mis preciados fics. JAMÁS los abandonare, y es una promesa, terminare cada fanfic que inicie, aunque tarde años en hacerlo (es broma lo de los años). Bueno, los dejo con este chapter lleno de desvarios.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__JK no escribe fanfcis…_

_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_

**Amigo Ratón del Queso y se lo Come**

Voy a matar a Potter de la manera más cruel, dolorosa y horrible… lo juro. Estamos en clase de Transformaciones y ese idiota cicatrizado no le ha quitado las manos de encima en toda la hora. ¿A quien? Adivinen ustedes… a Granger. Y ella lo mira y le dedica esa sonrisa llena de ternura que solo le pone a él. No a la comadreja, ni a mi, a Harry Potter. Porque si señor, lo confieso, no puedo parar de verla. Y viéndola me he dado cuenta de que ella tiene su manera particular de ver a cada persona.

Al retrasado mental de Longbottom lo mira con ternura y condescendencia; a la comadreja pelirroja lo mira con paciencia y cariño; y a Potter… a ese bastardo lo mira con devoción, con algo que se parece mucho al amor, supongo yo. ¿Y a mi como me mira? Bueno, existe una amplia gama de miradas que me dedica esa despelucada. A veces con enojo, otras con incomprensión, otras con rabia y varias con lujuria… solo una vez me ha mirado con algo de cariño, o eso creo yo.

Y me estoy comportando de manera tan Hufflepuff que me doy asco. En que mierdero estoy metido. Bueno, continúo. Hace mas o menos un mes que estamos viéndonos a escondidas cada vez que podemos. A veces es improvisado, como cuando nos encontramos en un pasillo solitario y nos encerramos en el escobero más cercano. Otros _rendez-vous_ son más preparados, usamos las monedas que alguna vez les sirvieron al ED y de las que ella me contó en uno de esos momentos en que no estábamos intercambiando fluidos. Generalmente nos vemos en la sala de menesteres, que cada vez se ve diferente, según nuestro ánimo.

Una vez entré, y la sala era una replica exacta de la biblioteca. Llegué a pensar que nos íbamos a poner a estudiar… pero Granger me sorprendió diciéndome que jamás se había besuqueado con nadie en la biblioteca y esa era una especie de fantasía… que yo por supuesto cumplí a cabalidad. Y no es que hayamos pasado de tercera base, pero nos divertimos bastante.

Y ahora estoy hundido hasta el cuello por esa Gryffindor. Tengo que verla, sentirla, probarla, y cuando ninguna de esas cosas es posible, me la imagino y mi cuerpo empieza a revolucionarse. ¿Qué me habrá dado la muelona? Lo único que tengo claro en este instante, es que si el mal nacido de Potter no quita sus sucias manos de la cintura de mi _novia_, lo hare alimento para las Acromántulas del bosque… ejem ejem, esperen un momentito ¿acabo de decir que Hermione Granger, bruja extraordinaria, es mi N.O.V.I.A? ahora si, me llevo la que me trajo.

***

Hoy mi novia me vino a dar lata. Si, así, normalito, natural. Hermione Granger es mi noviecilla. ¿Qué si alguien lo sabe? No soy estúpido, se lo que me harían sus amigos, y peor, lo que a ella le haría mi padre. Seguimos con nuestros encuentros a escondidas, pero ahora hablamos de temas más profundos , como el_ shampoo_ ideal para su maraña, perdón, pelo.

Y pues, les contaba que me estaba dando uno de sus famosos discursillos. Todo por culpa del _cara de culo_ (porque tiene una rajita) de Harry Popote. Según ella yo soy el culpable de que su amigo sienta que se le quema la mano cada vez que la toca o está demasiado cerca. Acertó, como siempre, pero falló en saber que el hechizo solo se activa cuando el chico en cuestión lleva intenciones escondidas de por medio, lo sabia, a mi Potter con su cara de retrasado no me engaña.

Y así se lo hice saber a Granger (ya esto del apellido es algo fetiche) quien me pidió por favor que retirara el estúpido hechizo, según sus palabras, y que por favor, dejara de ser tan malpensado.

Claro que todo eso ocurrió antes de que el _cara de culo_ intentara robarle un beso… ¿Por qué no le hice nada? Mi novia ya se encargo… y al pobre todavía no le han regresado los huevos.

_**¡Hagamos ensalada!**_

_**¿Ustedes ponen los tomates?**_

_**Espero que haya valido la pena leer este desvarío…**_

_**Los adoro montones, y de nuevo, disculpen la tardanza…**_

_**Hasta la próxima,**_

_Karii Malfoy_

…_travesura realizada._


	6. Pereza

_**Hola, hola mis queridos lectores, yo, como lectora ávida y escritora sé que es muy feo demorarse mucho en actualizar. Me disculpo enormemente pero tengo la vida de cabeza últimamente. Si quieren conocer las razones completas de mi ausencia, pueden visitar mi perfil. Pero en fin, aquí les traigo el capítulo más fluffy que he escrito hasta ahora... aviso desde ya que el próximo capítulo pasara a ser categoría M, están advertidos… ahora si, a leer.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Por mucho que me duela tener que admitirlo, el Potterverso no me pertenece :snif:_

_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas… _

**Y el perezoso tomaba café, tomaba café…**

La última vez me estaba refiriendo a Potter y como por fin alejó sus sucias manos de mi chica; que no se entere que le digo así porque terminaría igual o peor que él idiota de su amigo. La cosa es que no han dejado de ser amigos, porque Granger, en su infinita perfección lo ha perdonado con la promesa que guarde una distancia prudente.

Y ¿a que no adivinan lo que le dijo?

Pues que tenía novio. ¡Yay!

No es que le halla dicho explícitamente de quien se trata, eso ya lo habíamos discutido antes, pero le dijo que por favor, que muy bonito que la quisiera y todo eso, pero que ella a él lo quería como a un hermano (oh Merlín, la cara del niño-que-vivió-para-joderme-el-rato era un poema) y que además, ella hace un buen rato que tenía a alguien en su vida que la hacia feliz. Y ese alguien soy yo, uy, soné a Enrique Iglesias, pero insisto en que yo soy más guapo.

La cosa es que ser el novio de esa Gryffindor despelucada, mandona y absolutamente irresistible es una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado.

Nuestra relación, como era de esperarse, esta llena de discusiones.

Que si yo uso demasiados productos de cuidado de la piel, que si ella pasa mucho tiempo leyendo aburridísimos libros (le recomendé el _Kamasutra_ como lectura ligera y me lo aventó en la cabeza, aun tengo el chichón), que si sus amigos son unos babosos, que si los míos son unos cretinos, en fin… lo natural.

Pero la reconciliación es una cosa maravillosa, primero nos besamos como desquiciados y terminamos tirados donde sea haciéndonos arrumacos. Si, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy se hacen arrumacos, ¿algún problema?

Bueno, para que no digan que mi mundo gira en torno a la bruja más despeinada de nuestra generación, les contaré de otros sucesos que no son muy comunes en el colegio Hogwarts de magia, hechicería y chismes.

Recuerdan que Theo le estaba haciendo ojitos a la lunática. Bueno, pues como les parece que ella ya andaba de novia de Weasley. Pero de Ginny Weasley. Ustedes pensaran que al pobrecito de Theo le rompieron el corazón. Nada de eso, ahora esta más que feliz practicando eso de ser poliamoroso con la rubia y la pelirroja. Los detalles escabrosos me los ahorro.

Y Blaise, el idiota de Blaise se encuentra satisfecho de ser soltero y tener a la mayoría de chicas en Slytherin a su disposición. Yo de él me cuidaría de las Greengrass, que son unos caramelitos de temer. También vigilaría lo que voy a comer, nunca se sabe con ese par.

Al pobre Potter le tocara irse de monje, porque en lo que respecta a las chicas está en la inopia. Primero, Granger me tiene a mi y luego le resulta que la _Weaselette_ se pasa de cariñosa con Lovegood y mi amigo. Probablemente termine solo y amargado, como Filch, y si el destino me sonríe, dentro de unos años, cuando los chicos Malfoy-Granger vengan a estudiar aquí, él sea el conserje.

Estoy calentito, tengo el estomago lleno y estoy acurrucado con mi chica, ¿que más le puedo pedir a la vida? Esto es la gloria.

¿Dónde estamos? No, no es la sala de menesteres.

Debe de estar averiada u ocupada porque no nos funciona. Espero que no sea definitivo porque me volvería loco sin ese refugio.

Pero les cuento, estamos en la torre de astronomía, tiene una vista de lo más romántica. Y como a Granger le gustan los detalles cursis, le prepare un picnic acá, aprovechando que es luna llena y se acercan los exámenes. Próximamente tendremos que limitar el tiempo que nos vemos porque ella tiene una ligera manía respecto al estudio, a que si.

Después de una cena magnifica, cortesía de los elfos domésticos (a los que les di propina a fuerza de ganarme uno de esos discursos del PEDO que tanto le gustan a mi novia) nos recostamos en los cojines que dispuse para la ocasión y hace unos diez minutos que la veo dormir.

¿Les había dicho que me fascina?

Pues, me fascina.

Y yo, observando esta criatura misteriosa que duerme como un lirón, y que babea de manera tierna había empezado a cabecear.

Digo que había empezado porque de pronto la puerta se abrió con el ruido de un _bombarda_. ¿Y a que no adivinan quien entró?

Si señoras y señores: Harry Popote "El-niño-que-no-se-resigna-a-morirse-de-una-vez"

Si, si. Obvio Granger se despertó con toda esa alharaca. Apenas vio a ese idiota que llama amigo se puso lívida como un cadáver. Pobre, es que si el cara rajada es una visión de miedo a plena luz del día, en la penumbra resulta espantoso.

Claro que se formó la de Troya.

Hasta peor.

-¡Hermione Jane Granger ¿se puede saber que carajos haces con ese… ese hurón? –que poca variedad de insultos la de este menso-.

-Pues, hasta que tu melodiosa voz llego a sus oídos, la pobre dormía –sarcasmo, que haría yo sin él-.

-Draco… por favor –por fin Granger se despertó del estado catatónico, solo para regañarme a mí-.

-Pero si él empezó –digo y hago puchero- él me dijo hurón.

-Draco… -y me lanza su mirada de "cállate o te pateo las bolas"- y tu Harry, ¿Cómo te enteraste que estaba aquí? ¿Te atreviste a usar el mapa?

El mapa, ¿Cuál mapa? Ahora si, me perdieron.

-Obvio te busque en el mapa ¿Qué querías que hiciera? –Repone el bobo ese- desde que me dijiste que tenias novio he tratado de atraparte… ya había visto que te encontrabas con Malfoy, pero no le hallaba lógica, hasta que hoy decidí venir a verte y…

-Como pudiste… ¡y dices ser mi amigo!.

-Herms, yo…

-Tú nada Harry James Potter, creo que soy lo suficientemente grandecita para no necesitar guardaespaldas y si quiero acostarme con la mitad del colegio NO… ES… ASUNTO… TUYO; ¿queda claro?

Y el valiente elegido ha quedado de una pieza y sudando frio, porque si hay algo que asusta más que un dementor, esa es mi novia enojada.

Y luego de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, se ha vuelto a acurrucar en mis brazos.

-¿No estarás pensando en follarte a medio colegio? –le preguntó medio en broma, medio en serio-.

-Malfoy… –repone fingiendo enojo pero atorándose de la risa-.

Y como ella es la cosa más adorable cuando esta en estado post-ira, la beso ya sin poder resistir las ganas.

Creo que estoy enamorado.

Mierda.

_**Hipercursi, pero no pude resistirlo…**_

_**Por favor, por favor, no me crucien…**_

_**¿Me merezco un review?**_

_**Hasta la próxima,**_

_Karii Malfoy_

…_travesura realizada._


End file.
